The present invention is concerned with the field of the manufacture and transformation of synthetic materials, and relates to a process for the moulding of cellular polycarbodiimide.
The invention also has for object, by way of new industrial product, the product obtained by application of this process.
The cellular synthetic materials which exist at present on the market and serve for the production of moulded pieces for insulation, decoration, etc. generally present the drawback of all being more or less inflammable.
On the other hand cellular polycarbodiimide is available as a non-inflammable material classed M1 by the epiradiator test as published in the Official Journal of the French Republic.
However this material, which is of very low density of the order of 16 kg/cu.m., is extremely friable and occurs only in the form of panels or fashioned objects cut from blocks of polycarbodiimide.
By reason of this fragility, this friability, the cost of fashioning and the limits inherent in this process, from the point of view of its applications, polycarbodiimide has not hitherto been usable for articles which necessitate moulding and a certain mechanical strength.
The present invention has the purpose of remedying these drawbacks.